deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Omega Ranch computers
are a group of in-game computers in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. They are located on the Omega Ranch in Singapore, and can be accessed during the mission Rescuing Megan and Her Team. The e-mails on these computers provide insight into Omega Ranch's history and everyday routine, the treatment of kidnapped Sarif Industries scientists (Megan Reed and others), and the development of the Illuminati biochip that would be partially responsible for the Aug Incident. This page lists computers of characters who do not directly appear in the game. Other computers on Omega Ranch include Hugh Darrow's computer, Nia Colvin's computer, Declan Faherty's computer and Eric Koss's computer. Barracks Jian Tokaru's computer This computer is in the room where Jensen can disable the signal jammer. It has a security rating of 4; the login is jtokaru and the password is cleric. 'rumors' From: Bill Hall To: Jian Tokaru Man you should hear some of the crazy rumors about this place. I was down near Katong Plaza in the city during my leave last weekend, checking in on my kids back home at some internet café. Anyway, there were these two locals behind me talking about the ranch. They were going on about that whole VersaLife/WHO bird flu outbreak that wiped out half the country a few years ago or something. Anyway, all of a sudden they start whispering, saying it was all part of some crazy conspiracy theory by the government to test some new biological warfare weapon. They think it even has something to do with that whole SARS thing 20 years ago. Apparently the ranch is actually owned by the Chinese, and this is all part of some crazy population control scheme. There's even websites devoted to this crap haha it's like we're the new area-51 or something. PFC Bill Hall Belltower Associates, Inc. 'PRIORITY: Loading Bay-C Cleanup' From: Trevor Morland To: OMEGA_MAINT Can someone from maintenance get down to loading bay-C and clean up the old DCI lab equipment? That shit is useless and is only taking up valuable space. I'm even starting to get complaints from engineering that some of the seals on the viral coolants are leaking. That shit needs to go! - Morland Bio-Mech Lab Lou Morano's computer This computer has a security rating of 2. The login is lmorano and the password is morpheus. 'A simple favor' From: Dwayne Crosby To: Lou Morano Greetings warrior personnel, I am writing you for the 2nd time this week in hopes of receiving the requested equipment I outlined in my previous correspondence. An as of yet unidentified saboteur is compromising the integrity of my workstation with his (or her) blatant disregard for morality and common decency. In what is quickly becoming a recurring event, I have returned to my computer only to find it defiled with pornographic images. These images, depicting humans engaged in gross acts of unnatural copulation with farm animals is both an affront to my senses, and an insult to the time honoured traditions of the aggricultural industry (not to mention respectable animal husbandry practices). I ask only that you supply me with access to at least 1 (one) device for electronic motion picture acquisition (ideally with both no roam and low-light recording capabilities) so that I may catch this perveyor of juvenile delinquency in the act. Your humble charge, Dwayne Crosby Abigail O'Connor's computer This computer is in the server room. It has a security rating of 2; the login is aoconnor and the password is keppler. 'Sweep and Clean' From: Yelena Fedorova To: Abigail O'Connor SPC O'Connor: The lab Sevchenko was using in the MicroGen building has been officially "cleaned" from top to bottom. No forensic team in the world will be able to find trace materials in there now. Change the door code to 5377 and let Admin know they can reassign it. Lt Cdr Yelena Fedorova Belltower Associates, Inc. 'Dwayne' From: Mark Solanski To: Abigail O'Connor; Lou Morano I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees what I did with his stapler. PFC Mark Solanski Belltower Associates, Inc. Abigail O'Connor wrote: >hahaha ha sure. We could even record one of us >wearing a lab tech uniform the next time we >do it. > >SPC Abigail O'Connor >Belltower Associates, Inc. Lou Morano wrote: >So I just got another request from dwayne to >have a hidden camera installed in his lab. >Should we play along and humor him? He still >thinks it's one of the other eggheads in his >department that's putting all the farm porn on >his pc. > >Pvt Lou Morano Kaspar Donato's computer This computer is in the server room. It has a security rating of 3; the login is kdonato and the password is saturn. 'File 11478' From: Jaron Namir To: Kaspar Donato Here's a copy of the file on their security specialist. Shouldn't be a problem. I'll also send you copies of the asset files: JENSEN, Adam - Male. - Caucasian. - Birth location, unkown. - Date of birth, 1993. - 34 years old. - Both parents deceased, 1998. - Foster parents located in the Detroit area. - College education, University of Phoenix. - Associate degree in criminal justice. - Sworn officer, DMPD, 2014. - S.W.A.T., 2018. - Quits DMPD in 2026. - Hired by Sarif Industries, 6 months later. *** Addendum *** - Recently augmented, military grade. - Armed and extremely dangerous. - CURRENT STATUS: Alive 'File 11473' From: Jaron Namir To: Kaspar Donato REED, Megan - Female. - Caucasian. - Birth location, Seattle. - Date of birth, 1995. - 32 years old. - Moved to North Carolina around 2009-2010. - Moved to France, 2012. - Graduated magna cum laude, Neurology & Psychology. - Return to United States, 2018. - Hired by Sarif Industries, 2020. - Genetic research. - Head of the science team, 2023. - CURRENT STATUS: Acquired. 'File 11481, 11482, 11483, 11484' From: Jaron Namir To: Kaspar Donato = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = KOSS, Eric - Male. - Caucasian. - Birth location, Norway. - Date of birth, 2000. - 27 years old. - Very promising student. Fast progression. - Personality issues. - Moved to United States, 2024. - Hired by Sarif Industries, 2024. - CURRENT STATUS: Acquired. = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = COLVIN, Nia - Female. - African-American. - Birth location, Detroit. - Date of birth, 1982. - 45 years old. - Blue collar family. - Graduated magna cum laude, MIT, Biochemistry, 2007. - Hired by Latham Systems, 2008. - Fired after TYM hostile takeover of Latham in 2020. - Hired by Sarif Industries, 2020. - CURRENT STATUS: Acquired. = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = SEVCHENKO, Vasili - CURRENT STATUS: Deceased = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = FAHERTY, Declan - Male. - Caucasian. - Birth location, Dublin. - Date of birth, unknown, Around 1975-80. - MIT student, acquaintance of David Sarif. - Worked for British Ministry of Defence. 2002. - Moved to United States, 2018. - Hired by Sarif Industries, 2018. - CURRENT STATUS: Acquired. Shared computer #1 'Omega Ranch Safety Policy and Regulation Reminder' From: OMEGA_ADMIN To: OMEGA_ALL Due to the high toxicity of material routinely handled in the compound, no smoking, eating or drinking is permitted outside of designated safety zones. Remember, failure to comply with Omega Ranch policy and regulations can and will result in immediate termination. - Omega Ranch Administration JC Ferraris' computer This computer is unlocked. 'Test Results: Subject 521' From: Raj Mahjibidan To: JC Ferraris Hey there. Just finished running the tests you asked for on that asian girl -- Subject 521? Sorry to say it looks like an epic fail. I applied the stimulus pattern exactly as proscribed, and even cross checked it with the Eberhand module, but the BMI you implanted isn't picking up ANY activity in the cortical neurons. I think you might need to go back to the drawing board on this one. 'Urinalysis and Radiation Screening Reminder' From: OMEGA_ADMIN To: OMEGA_ALL A reminder to all Omega Ranch personnel: Regular radiation and bio-hazard screenings are a requirement of continued employment in the Omega Ranch research facility. Missing a scheduled urinalysis or radiation check-up is grounds for immediate termination. If you feel you have been exposed to radioactive or other hazardous materials in the course of your duties, contact your radiation safety officer immediately. Work safe, work smart, your future depends on it. - Omega Ranch Administration William Tedd's computer This computer is unlocked. 'TR: Are you a scientist?' From: Donald Abblett To: William Tedd LOL. Man, what a bitch... Check this out: >This is not a week-end project using a grade >school chemistry set, Donald. We are working >on a multi-billion dollar project for Christ's >sakes. Your lack of discipline and focus is >completely unprofessional and could put our >work in jeopardy. I want you to know that this >is my first (and last) official written warning. If, >under any circumstances, you ever fail to >obey regulations, protocols, procedures... >heck if you even forget to punch in getting >inside the lab, I'll have you thrown out, literally. >I'm sorry to have to be so harsh, but your lack >of scientific rigor has just cost us an entire week >of tests. We can't simply assume that everything >is alright and your misstep didn't have any effects >whatsoever on the results. We have to start >again. Please, for your own sake, be more >careful. Paige Agostino. 'Annual Interdepartmental Mensa Competition Reminder' From: OMEGA_ADMIN To: OMEGA_ALL A reminder that the Omega Ranch Interdepartmental Mensa Competition will commence this evening at 1900 hours. The semi-finals for high security personnel will be announced in a separate secure access transmission. Remember, more lives than your own may depend on your mental fitness. - Omega Ranch Administration 'Concerning Chairs' From: Tariq Mustapha To: OMEGA_ALL We are aware of the shortage of lab supplies, in particular chairs and stools. We have a new shipment coming in soon, and will keep you all updated. in the meantime, please refrain from using expensive lab equipment as a makeshift sitting apparatus. If you must insist on using a non-sanctioned sitting apparatus, please consider the tensile strength of materials present in the object in question in comparison to your own mass volumetric density. In other words, stop breaking shit with your fat asses. xoxo The Management Shared computer #2 This computer is unlocked. 'Concerning Chairs' From: Tariq Mustapha To: OMEGA_ALL We are aware of the shortage of lab supplies, in particular chairs and stools. We have a new shipment coming in soon, and will keep you all updated. in the meantime, please refrain from using expensive lab equipment as a makeshift sitting apparatus. If you must insist on using a non-sanctioned sitting apparatus, please consider the tensile strength of materials present in the object in question in comparison to your own mass volumetric density. In other words, stop breaking shit with your fat asses. xoxo The Management 'Omega Ranch Safety Policy and Regulation Reminder' From: OMEGA_ADMIN To: OMEGA_ALL Due to the high toxicity of material routinely handled in the compound, no smoking, eating or drinking is permitted outside of designated safety zones. Remember, failure to comply with Omega Ranch policy and regulations can and will result in immediate termination. - Omega Ranch Administration 'Urinalysis and Radiation Screening Reminder' From: OMEGA_ADMIN To: OMEGA_ALL A reminder to all Omega Ranch personnel: Regular radiation and bio-hazard screenings are a requirement of continued employment in the Omega Ranch research facility. Missing a scheduled urinalysis or radiation check-up is grounds for immediate termination. If you feel you have been exposed to radioactive or other hazardous materials in the course of your duties, contact your radiation safety officer immediately. Work safe, work smart, your future depends on it. - Omega Ranch Administration Oscar Gomez' computer This computer has a security rating of 3. The login is ogomez and the password is techsmex. 'RE: Don't tell me you don't know' From: Blake Hill To: Oscar Gomez Yeah right. I've heard that one before. And it's all part of a shadow conspiracy to manipulate and control the scientific world... what am I saying, the world... period (you should denote sarcasm here, by the way). Oscar Gomez wrote: >Come on, don't tell me you don't know this >already... I mean who really owns this place. >Everyone knows Hugh Darrow bought it >through subsidiaries back in . You just >need to know where to look and whom to >ask. There are a lot of things here that >are quite interesting. > >I mean, look at the research we're doing, >look at this place... > >Oscar 'The joke will be on YOU!' From: Dwayne Crosby To: OMEGA_ALL To whomever felt it necessary to change my screensaver and desktop background to something involving pornographic farm animals FOR THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK: very mature. I will have you all know I am now installing tracking software on my computer and have asked security to place a hidden camera somewhere inside the lab. I will be reporting the next person that decides to compromise the integrity of my workstation with these disgusting images. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. - Dwayne PS I am still awaiting the return of my stapler (I KNOW YOU HAVE IT JIM) Donald Abblett's computer This computer has a security rating of 2. The login is dabblett and the password is monastic. 'Are you a scientist?' From: Paige Agostino To: Donald Abblett This is not a week-end project using a grade school chemistry set, Donald. We are working on a multi-billion dollar project for Christ's sakes. Your lack of discipline and focus is completely unprofessional and could put our work in jeopardy. I want you to know that this is my first (and last) official written warning. If, under any circumstances, you ever fail to obey regulations, protocols, procedures... heck if you even forget to punch in getting inside the lab, I'll have you thrown out, literally. I'm sorry to have to be so harsh, but your lack of scientific rigor has just cost us an entire week of tests. We can't simply assume that everything is alright and your misstep didn't have any effects whatsoever on the results. We have to start again. Please, for your own sake, be more careful. Paige Agostino. Micro-Gen Lab Ewan Blake's computer This computer is in the lobby of the Micro-Gen Lab building. It has a security rating of 2; the login is eblake and the password is hndstuth. 'Atlantic Quarterly' From: Samael Bhavnani To: Ewan Blake Hey E, did you see the latest issue of Atlantic Quarterly? They wrote an article about the old ranch, back when it still was called the Disease Control Initiative and owned by the World Health Organization. In particular, they go into great detail concerning the H5N1 disaster, and it's lasting effects on the region. Really fascinating read, you should check it out. Swing by my desk if you want my copy. PS you ever get the feeling we're also sitting on a ticking timebomb? - Sam 'PRIORITY: Loading Bay-C Cleanup' From: Trevor Morland To: OMEGA_MAINT Can someone from maintenance get down to loading bay-C and clean up the old DCI lab equipment? That shit is useless and is only taking up valuable space. I'm even starting to get complaints from engineering that some of the seals on the viral coolants are leaking. That shit needs to go! - Morland Steven Higgins' computer This computer is unlocked. 'RE: The New Arrivals' From: Jaron Namir To: Steven Higgins Very good, Lieutenant. Keep me apprised. "Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting" -- for now. -J Steven Higgins wrote: >Sir, > >You asked me to keep a close eye on electronic >communications between our five newest >arrivals. For the most part, they seem to be >sticking to the guidelines you laid our for them, >although there have been a few questionable >comments directed to the team leader. I'm not >too worried, because she always warned them >off immediately. Isolation seems to be working. > >For everyone except the Russian, that is. He's >attempted, more than once, to hack through our >restriction protocols and get messages to the >others. I suspect he is going to become a >serious problem. I'm keeping an eye on him. > >Lt Steven Higgins >Belltower Associates, Inc. 'Nigerian Spam' From: Kaspar Donato To: Steven Higgins How the fuck are we STILL getting Nigerian spam mail? Higgins I want you to double-check the proxy stack and make sure it's operating on spec. If our security has been compromised in anyway, I want to know about, NOW! We're sitting on some sensitive data here boys, and Nigerians will be the least of our worries if our network is breached. - Kaspar Steven Higgins wrote: >Hey boss, just a heads up, but Cantrella's email >account is getting Nigerian spam again. She >swears she hasn't been using tunneling software >or anything to access restricted off-site pages, >and her logs check out clean. Advise? > >Lt Steven Higgins >Belltower Associates, Inc. Christine Cantrella's computer This computer is unlocked. 'Simply unbelievable' From: Raymond Jorian To: Christine Cantrella Mr. D -- These new samples are simply amazing. The fragments are definitely human, but present some peculiar, albeit, tacit particularities. But I have to say, this could be it, this could be the break we were waiting for! I've started to work on it, and so far, fragmentation and ligation were not an issue. Fragments were efficiently amplified and vector insertion reacted as expected to DNA ligase. I'm having problems with transfection, though. It's to be expected, and is probably linked to the aforementioned singularities. Nothing a bit of work and tests can't fix. If we make it... if the cells react as planned and we can properly screen and get proper sequencing... it could remove every obstacle we've faced so far. Even better, we could end up with subjects impervious to blood-stream rejection. This goes far beyond simple augmentation rejection. It could modify augmentation technology as we know it. I think you should inform Mr. Page immediately! I hope you forgive my impetuosity, but I started naming the subjects with the names of the apostles. I believe it's befitting, considering the underlying subject and the importance of this leap forward. God, this is so exciting. Raymond 'URGENT RESPONSE NEEDED' From: 419@scowlingmask.ni To: Christine Cantrella Attention: The President/CEO Dear Sir, Confidential Business Proposal Having consulted with my colleagues and based on the information gathered from the Nigerian Chambers Of Commerce And Industry, I have the privilege to request for your assistance to transfer the sum of 47,500,000.00 (forty seven million, five hundred thousand credits) into your accounts. The above sum resulted from an over-invoiced contract, executed commissioned and paid for about five years (5) ago by a foreign contractor. This action was however intentional and since then the fund has been in a suspense account at The Central Bank Of Nigeria Apex Bank. We are now ready to transfer the fund overseas and that is where you come in. It is important to inform you that as civil servants, we are forbidden to operate a foreign account; that is why we require your assistance. The total sum will be shared as follows: 70% for us, 25% for you an5% for local and international expenses incident to the transfer. The transfer is risk free on both sides. I am an accountant with the Nigerian National Transhumanism Corporation (NNTC). If you find this proposal acceptable, we shall require the following documents: (a) your banker’s name, telephone, account and fax numbers. (b) your private telephone and fax numbers – for confidentiality and easy communication. © your letter-headed paper stamped and signed Alternatively we will furnish you with the text of what to type into your letter-headed paper, along with a breakdown explaining, comprehensively what we require of you. The business will take us thirty (30) working days to accomplish. Please reply urgently. Bill Coe's computer This computer is unlocked. 'Heard about Jorian's breakthrough?' From: Melinda Gordon To: Bill Coe Hey. Apparently Jorian and his team were finally able to make a bit of progress in the reproduction of higher tolerance DNA. From what I've heard, they got access to samples that allowed them to make an incredible leap forward. It's not only about dealing to the rejection syndrome anymore, it's about nullifying it completely. Shouldn't have made that "Nano-tech bullshit" bet with him. I've got a feeling you'll end up owing someone 200 bucks :P We still on for thursday? Melinda Govinda Mehta's computer This computer is unlocked. 'RE: HELP!' From: Stefan Ivanov To: Govinda Mehta You want my advice, go see Jenny in the archives room. See if you can borrow the files for a few days. They weren't exploring the same ideas as you are, per se, and the techniques they were using were definitely more crude, but still. You might find something in the notes that sparks a new idea. Just a thought. We still on for a morning run tomorrow? -S Govinda Mehta wrote: >I really don't know what to do, Sahed. I know >in my gut that the key to getting the SMI chip >functional lies in its chemical matrix, but I >can't seem to find the right neurostimulation >patterning. Any ideas? 'Omega Ranch Safety Policy and Regulation Reminder' From: OMEGA_ADMIN To: OMEGA_ALL Due to the high toxicity of material routinely handled in the compound, no smoking, eating or drinking is permitted outside of designated safety zones. Remember, failure to comply with Omega Ranch policy and regulations can and will result in immediate termination. - Omega Ranch Administration 'Annual Interdepartmental Mensa Competition Reminder' From: OMEGA_ADMIN To: OMEGA_ALL A reminder that the Omega Ranch Interdepartmental Mensa Competition will commence this evening at 1900 hours. The semi-finals for high security personnel will be announced in a separate secure access transmission. Remember, more lives than your own may depend on your mental fitness. - Omega Ranch Administration Stefan Ivanov's computer This computer is unlocked. 'HELP!' From: Govinda Mehta To: Stefan Ivanov I really don't know what to do, Sahed. I know in my gut that the key to getting the SMI chip functional lies in its chemical matrix, but I can't seem to find the right neurostimulation patterning. Any ideas? 'The joke will be on YOU!' From: Dwayne Crosby To: OMEGA_ALL To whomever felt it necessary to change my screensaver and desktop background to something involving pornographic farm animals FOR THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK: very mature. I will have you all know I am now installing tracking software on my computer and have asked security to place a hidden camera somewhere inside the lab. I will be reporting the next person that decides to compromise the integrity of my workstation with these disgusting images. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. - Dwayne PS I am still awaiting the return of my stapler (I KNOW YOU HAVE IT JIM) Trivia *Safety reminders from OMEGA_ADMIN ("A reminder to all Omega Ranch personnel...", "Due to the high toxicity..." and others) are references to the game Half-Life. They are transcripts of announcements from the Black Mesa Announcement System heard during the opening tram sequence, with "Black Mesa" replaced by "Omega Ranch". *In the e-mail, The joke will be on YOU!, the Omega Ranch employee Dwayne Crosby states that his stapler has been taken by Jim. In another e-mail, the employee Mark Solanski states that he "can't wait to see the look on Dwayne's face when he sees what I did with his stapler". The name Dwayne is a reference to the character from , Dwight. The second reference is to the fact that Dwight on The Office is pranked by a man named Jim, who once encased Dwight's stapler in jello. *The e-mail Test Results: Subject 521 discusses a young asian girl and how tests performed on her didn't show "any activity in the cortical neurons". This may be a reference to the well known line from the TV show , "We applied the cortical electrodes but were unable to get a neural response". Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers